Every Time It Rains
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Shizuo is walking home in the rain when he hears a woman singing. After walking her home the next day he realizes that she is his teachers' sister. Will Shizuo survive the school year and maybe find love? And what is Izaya up to?


Every Time It Rains: Chapter 1:

**(Here is my first Durarara fanfic. Enjoy.)**

"Damn Flea!" Shizuo Heiwajima growled as he continued his long trek home in the rain.

Shizuo had been chasing Izaya Orihara around the streets of Ikebukuro since class at Raira Academy ended. Unfortunately, he couldn't find Izaya by the time he stopped searching he realized that he was on the other side of town. As he trekked home half way through it began to rain making Shizuo even madder then he already was luckily he was almost home, however, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

_**I see dark clouds out my window**_

_**I know the storm is coming any minute**_

_**And the thunder just confirms my fears**_

_**And I know the tears are in there**_

_**I'll be crying unable to stop**_

_**Look here comes the very first drop**_

Shizuo looks around to the direction of the singing he notices an outline of a figure in the park right across from the street he was walking. As he walks closer he can make out what the person looked like. It was a young woman that appeared to be around his age; she had long black hair that seemed to drag the ground and she wore a white kimono that seemed to be too big on her for it covered her feet and the sleeves covered her hands. He noticed that she was looking up at the sky with dark brown eyes that seemed to stare at the sky painfully.

'_**Cause every time it rains**_

_**I fall to pieces**_

_**So many memories the rain releases**_

_**I feel you… I taste you**_

_**I cannot forget**_

_**Every time it rains… I get wet**_

_**Darling I am still in love with you**_

_**As time passes by it just intensifies**_

_**I know I'll never be with you again**_

_**I'll never find another with that kidness in his eyes**_

_**I'll be trying to unable to stop**_

_**Look here comes the very first drop**_

Shizuo stood nearly two feet from her and waited for her to continue to her song, he couldn't help, but feel a almost since of understanding.

'_**Cause every time it rains**_

_**I fall to pieces**_

_**So many memories the rain releases**_

_**I feel you… I taste you**_

_**I cannot forget**_

_**Every time it rains… I get wet**_

_**On sunny days I'm all right**_

_**I walk in the light**_

_**And I try not to think about**_

_**The love I live without**_

_**But every time it rains**_

_**I fall to pieces**_

_**So many memories the rain releases**_

_**I feel you… I taste you**_

_**I cannot forget**_

_**Every time it rains… I get wet**_

'_**Cause every time it rains**_

_**I fall to pieces**_

_**So many memories the rain releases**_

_**I feel you… I taste you**_

_**I cannot forget**_

_**Every time it rains… I get wet**_

'_**Cause every time it rains**_

_**I fall to pieces**_

_**So many memories the rain releases**_

_**I feel you… I taste you**_

_**I cannot forget**_

_**Every time it rains… I get wet**_

The young woman finished her song and turned her head toward Shizuo was looking at her with something she couldn't identify.

"That was a nice song you were singing." Shizuo said breaking the silence.

The young woman smiled sadly before replying," Thank you… Do you love the rain?"

Shizuo looked at her with confusion before he noticed the young woman look back up to the sky," I love the rain, it washes away the bad memories… the past… and tears."

"If you stay out here you're going to get sick, go home." Shizuo stated changing the subject.

The young woman looked at him before nodding her head and walked closer to him, when she stood inches from she looked at him before she tilted her head to the side and asked," Why are you so angry?"

Shizuo looked at her with wide eyes before looking away and said," Its' none of your damn business. Look where do you live so I can walk you home Ikebukuro isn't safe."

The young woman nodded her head again before pointing to a apartment building they then began to walk toward it much to his surprise it was the same apartment building that he and his family lived in. Once they were inside the Shizuo watched as the young woman began to ascend up the stairs before turning back around and said," What's your name?"

Shizuo looked down at the ground before replying," Shizuo Heiwajima."

The young woman smiled before replying," Anna Hiroshima."

And with that Anna went her home, Shizuo watched her until she was out of sight before entering his home wondering why her last name seemed familiar.

**(Next day)**

As Shizuo closed the door behind him and his younger brother Kasuka he heard a male voice call out his name. When he turned to look at whom it was and much to his surprise it was his English teacher, Takeshi Hiroshima. He had black hair that stopped at his upper back and was always in a light pony tail at the base of his neck and he wore rounded glasses; he wore a black business suit and black shoes.

"Hiroshima – Senpai I didn't know you lived here," Shizuo stated with surprise.

Takeshi smiled before replying," Yes I just moved in not too long ago, you would have noticed if you haven't been too busy chasing around Orihara…"

Shizuo looked down slightly before he heard a sigh come from Takeshi," Shall we walk together then, after all I believe your brother's school is not too far from Raira."

Shizuo nodded before they began to head out once they arrived they went their separate ways, soon it was near the end of the school day Shizuo had not seen Izaya anywhere until Takeshi stopped him in the hall.

"Shizuo, I hope you weren't going to skip out on the dance class you signed up for as your fine arts credit," Takeshi stated.

Shizuo turned and said," What the hell? I didn't sign up for no damn dance class."

Takeshi smirked before saying," Shizuo yes you did, you weren't paying any attention because you wanted to chase Orihara around the school, but I wouldn't let you so in you haste to finish picking out your classes you picked the dancing class that I teach. I have let you skip since it was the beginning of the school year, but now is not the time for it Shizuo."

Shizuo growled at himself for being stupid, but then he noticed that Takeshi still had his smirk still on Takeshi's face," What?"

"Orihara is also in it as well," Takeshi replied.

It was then Shizuo took off running like a bat out of hell toward the class room and once he opened the door along with other students was none other Izaya Orihara.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled.

"Shizzy – chan…" Izaya replied with a grin.

Shizuo then went and grabbed the nearest trash been and was fixing to through it at Izaya who had also pulled out a knife when they heard Takehsi's voice yell out," ENOUGH!"

"I will not have violence in my class the other teachers might let you both get away with it, but I won't know Shizuo put down the trash bin and Orihara put away the knife before I confiscate it," Takeshi said with a glare.

Shizuo gritted his teeth in anger before putting the trash bin down as Izaya put away his knife, "Now that is said and done I want you each to pair up the pairs are to boy, girl." Takeshi instructed,

Shizuo didn't move from his spot it was then that everyone seemed to have a partner except him.

"Aww… it seems Shizzy – Chan doesn't have a partner," Izaya taunted.

"But then who would want to be partnered up with a barbarian." Izaya continued.

Shizuo looked down at the ground in anger before Takeshi said," I had a feeling that would happen; Orhiara, so I have taken the liberty of having some very special come and participate."

And with that the door to the room opened and revealed a young woman it was then that recognition hit Shizuo like a ton of bricks. It was the young woman he had met yesterday Shizuo then mentally slapped himself for not recognizing the last name sooner. Anna looked at Shizuo with a smile before walking over to Takeshi.

"Everyone the partners that you are with shall be your partners for the rest of the school year. This young woman here is my little sister and she is an expert dancer, Anna you'll paired up with Shizuo." Takeshi said before pointing to Shizuo.

Anna was wearing her hair up and stand of hair framed her face; she wore a long black dress that had an upside V cut in the front of it, the dress had long kimono sleeves and it showed a little of Anna's cleavage. As stood a couple of inches from Shizuo she held out her hand to Shizuo and said," It's nice to meet you again Heiwajima – san, next time we meet in the rain I'll show you a special dance."

Shizuo then grabbed Anna's hand while thinking about how intresting this school year was about to be.

**(Here is the first chapter, I am sorry that Izaya and Shizuo are OOC. Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
